When inputting characters of two languages, a related-art character input apparatus performs character input of a native language, executes a language conversion function of a character input unit to input characters of a foreign language, completely converts the character input unit in a foreign language form, and re-executes the language conversion function of the character input unit in order to return to the character input of the native language.
Since the related-art character input apparatus needs to execute the language conversion function of the character input unit when providing a character input of two languages, it is inconvenient for a user to repeatedly input the language conversion function of the character input unit, and there is a problem that a time required for inputting characters is increased.
Further, even though two languages are arranged at the same time, the related-art character input apparatus, performs a function to convert the language input unit into miscellaneous input units of numerals and symbols, in order to input other characters including one or more numerals, symbols, special characters, and emoticons or execute various function keys, setting keys, edition keys, and the like. In order to input the language, it is inconvenient for a user to convert the miscellaneous input unit into the language input unit again.